Locker Room
by DBK1993
Summary: After Edward Left Bella she was so dead inside that She decided to go to Mike to be able to feel something again and signs her soul away to the devil RAPE Mike/Bella/Eric
1. Chapter 1 revised

**One shot**

"Oh god Bella how did you learn how to do this? Did you let Edward fuck that sweet little pussy?" Mike said as he slapped Bella's ass while she sucked his cock. He started to moan and grabbed a fist full of her hair and threw her back onto the gym locker room floor.

"Open those legs for me you little slut." Mike said while pumping his dick. Bells just laid there and opened her legs as wide as she could. Mike could see her pussy soaked.

"Oh Bella your pussy looks so good." Mike said as he got on top of her. He held her hands down with his left hand and began rubbing his dick at her entrance.

"You like this you little slut? You want my dick in your pussy?" Mike asked her as he put the tip of his penis inside her, making her moan out in pain.

"Yes Mike, fuck this little slut's pussy." As soon as Bella finished her sentence mike thrusted roughly inside of her making her scream out in pain. Mike put his hand over her mouth to shut her up and began thrusting inside of her roughly.

"Oh god Bella your pussy is so tight, Yea oh I love it. I'm going to cum deep inside your pussy." As soon as Mike said that Bella began to squirm and try to get away from him, but Mike held her down.

"I don't think so little slut, you wanted me to fuck you now lay down or I will hurt you more." Mike told her. Bella began to cry as mike leaned down and started biting her right nipple.

"Oh Bella, that's right squeeze your pussy around my cock and make it tighter for me. A few more thrusts." Mike said as he began to thrust inside her harder and faster. Mike moaned out as he came hard inside of Bella. Bella began to cry harder as she felt Mike's hot cum side her. Mike pulled out of her and sat her up.

"Lick of the rest of my cum bitch." Mike said as he forced her head towards his dick. She did as she was told and sucked his penis, and then he started to get hard again.

"Damn Bella that feels so good. Get on your hands and knees now." Mike said as he pulled her head away from him.

"Please Mike, I can't anymore I'm sore." Bella pleaded with him. He grabbed her arm and brought her face to his.

"I will not tell you again, get in that position or I will make it worse for you, you little bitch." Mike told her and then threw her down on her face. When Bella didn't move he roughly picked her ass up and slapped it hard. Bella screamed in pain. Mike put two fingers into her pussy and got them all wet from his cum and then put them inside her ass.

"Mike please stop not there." Bella said while trying to get away. Mike pushed her head down on the floor and got by her ear.

"I told you bitch, if you didn't do what I said it would be worse now I'm going to fuck you in the ass for not listening. Well I was going to anyways because I can." Mike said while fingering her ass. Mike added another finger and Bella winced from pain. Mike then thrusted his dick inside her pussy and fucked her while fingering her ass.

"Do you like that you little slut? You like it when I fuck your pussy while my fingers are in your ass?" Mike said as he pulled her hair hard. She screamed out in pain and started crying harder. He pulled out of her pussy and slapped her ass again.

"Pick your ass up higher whore." Bella did as she was told and mike pulled his fingers out and started rubbing his dick at her ass. Bella began to clench up. Mike slapped her ass again and pulled her hair harder.

"If you clench your ass I will end up tearing you and it will hurt more. So you better relax bitch." Mike told her and then began to put his penis inside her. Bella freaked out and tried to run away but that made Mike mad and he fully thrusted inside her and held onto her hips.

"Yea that's right Bella, the more you struggle the better for me it feels. Oh yea your ass is so tight." Mike said as he reached his hand around and started playing with her clit.

"No, this isn't what I wanted Mike, please stop." Bella said still trying to escape. Mike started to get mad and put his hand on her back and pushed her down to the floor and held her there as he began to move his hips.

"Please stop it hurts." Bella said crying.

"What is going on in here?" Eric said standing at the doorway, shocked.

"Eric please help me, Mike is raping me." Bella said as she looked at Eric.

"Mike, dude that's not cool man, you should have called me so I could get in on this action." Eric said while unzipping his pants and walking over. Bella's face turned white. Eric walked over and put his dick in Bella's mouth.

"Suck my dick bitch and don't even think about using your teeth. Oh god that feels so good." Eric said while he held Bella's head in place while he fucked her face. Bella started choking but there wasn't anything she could do except wait till he came. Eric stopped and then picked her up so she was on her knees and in Mike's lap while he was still fucking her ass.

"Sit on my dick and ride it whore." Eric said while laying down on the floor. Mike pushed her down and pulled his dick out her ass so she could do as she was told. Bella sat down on his dick slowly, but it was too slow for Eric and he grabbed her hips and forced her down on his lap. Eric moaned out in pleasure while Bella started to move her hips. Mike came up behind Bella and thrusted his dick back inside her ass and pushed her chest onto Eric's. Mike thrusted inside of Bella when she would move her hips back toward him. Both men was in complete pleasure while Bella was in deep pain but with a little bit of pleasure.

"You like it when you have two cocks inside you, bitch?" Mike asked as he started thrusting harder and faster into her ass and Eric grabbed her hips and also started fucking her pussy harder.

"Yes, I love being filled up by you two." Bella moaned out while they were fucking her so hard all she could do was hold on or else she would fall off Eric's dick.

"Oh God I'm about to cum." Mike said as he slapped her ass. Eric grabbed Bella's boobs and began biting and sucking them while he fucked her pussy faster. All Bella could do was moan and hold on.

"I'm about to cum inside her tight little pussy, Oh I'm about to cum a huge load." Eric said and grabbed her ass and slammed her pussy onto his dick and came hard inside her tight little pussy. Mike thrusted forward, grabbed her hair pulling it to him and came hard into her ass. Bella felt full and could feel both men's cum inside her pussy and ass. It was so much cum that it started to leak out while they were still inside her.

"Damn Bella you were a good fuck. I have to talk to my dad and tell him. My mom and dad aren't doing so well and my dad a needs a good fuck. Be at my house after school. Here is my address bitch and don't be late." Mike said as he slapped her ass again before pulling out of her. Eric pushed her off him and started to get dressed.

"Oh and take a shower you look like a whore right now and you smell of cum." Mike said as he threw her, her panties. Both men walked out of the locker room laughing.


	2. Chapter 2 revised

**Pt – 2 of the LOCKER ROOM**

 **AN: I wasn't going to add any more to it but I was in the mood so I figured why not make a part two.**

After Bella got out of the shower and got dressed she skipped school to go take a nap in her truck. She slept until she herd the final bell ring. Bella sat up and decided to go ahead and drive over to Mike's house now since she didn't have anything else to do, and the only way she felt anything was when she was having sex. After about a 10 minute drive she pulled up to Mike's house and saw that Mike was already home. When she walked up to the door and rang the bell Mike's mom opened the door.

"Oh why hello Bella what can I do for you today?" She asked her. Bella stood there for a second before answering.

"I came over to hang out with Mike is that okay?" she asked her. Mike's mom said it was okay and that he was up in his room. Bella walked in and went upstairs to Mike's room but when she got to the door she heard him talking to someone.

"I'm telling you dad she has the best pussy and she will be here today. I can try and see if I can get mom out the house so you can fuck her. I know you and mom aren't doing so well so I figured a nice tight high school pussy will help you out." She heard Mike tell him. Bella then walked into the room.

"Speak of the slut and she will appear. This is her dad." Mike told him pointing at her. Mike's dad looked her over for a second and then walked over to her. He grabbed her breast and played with it for a second before lifting up her skirt and looking at her ass and pussy.

"She looks fuckable, okay go down stairs and see if you can get your mom to leave for a minute while I stay here with her." Mike dad told him. Mike left the room leaving them alone. Mike's dad pushed her roughly onto the bed making her lay down on her back.

"I havn't busted a nut in a month so this will be quick at first." Mike's dad told her as he took his pants off. He was already hard and looked about 2in longer and about 1in thicker than Mike. Bella's eyes widened as he pushed her legs apart, positioned the tip of his dick at her entrance and then in one thrust was inside her.

"Damn Mike was right you are tight." He told her as he didn't give her time to adjust and started to thrust hard and fast inside her. He grabbed her breast in one hand and her hip in the other as he fucked her hard.

"Damn your pussy is so wet and tight I'm about to cum already. Fuck yes I'm going to cum." Mike's dad told her and after a few more thrusts he came inside her. It felt so hot and thick when his cum came inside.

"I haven't come in a while so I'm sorry that I came so much inside you, don't worry though I can't have any more kids so I can cum all I want inside you." Mike's dad told her as he rubbed her clit and moved his hips while he was still inside her. Bella moaned in pleasure as he kept rubbing her clit and after a minute she started to feel him become hard again. He took her shirt off and began to lick and bit her nipple while pinching the other as he still rubbed her clit. Bella arched her back and moan out in pleasure as he fucked her pussy slowly.

"Oh wow that feels so good I'm about to cum." Bella said as she began to shake a bit. Mike's dad bit and pinched her nipple as he thrusted hard inside her making Bella cum hard on his dick.

"You tight pussy feels so good especially when you cum all over me." He told her and then sat up moving off the bed. He pulled her over to the edge of the bed wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust back inside her, fucking her pussy while he massaged her breast and held onto the waist. Bella moaned out in pleasure as he fucked her harder into the mattress.

"Dad, mom is gone to the store to get dinner. I told her that Bella will be staying to eat." Mike told him as he walked in and was him fucking Bella hard.

"Good job son I'm almost done with her." His dad told him as he reached down and rubbed her clit while he fucked her harder and faster.

"Cum for me one more time slut I'm about to cum again." He told her. Bella moaned out loud as she came on his dick and not long after Mike's dad gave a final thrust and cam deep inside her pussy.

"Your right son she does have a great pussy. Best I ever had, now go clean her up and fuck her yourself before your mom gets back home. I'm going to go clean up myself." He told his son as he pulled out of her, picked his pants up and walked out the room.

"You did very good helping out my dad that I will allow you to suck my dick as I eat you out." Mike told her as he walked over to her and helped her lay down on the bed. He grabbed one of his old shirts and cleaned out her pussy till the cum was gone.

"Since you look tired I'll let you lay down and I'll be on top." Mike told her with a smile as he stood back up by the bed. Mike quickly took his jeans and shirt off and climbed on top of her putting his dick in her mouth.

"Damn your mouth feels good too." Mike told her as she sucked on his dick and grabbed the rest in her hand to squeeze and pump while she sucked. Mike spread her legs open and used his hands to hold open her folds as he licked and sucked her pussy. Bella moaned as she sucked on his dick. Mike plunged his tongue into her pussy and wiggled it around inside as he rubbed her clit making Bella wiggle in pleasure. Bella sucked his dick as she pumped the half she couldn't fit in her mouth but Mike was in so much pleasure that he began to fuck her mouth making Bella gag on his dick when he thrusted forward.

"Damn Bella your throat is so deep I feel like I'm about to cum already, play with my balls." Mike told her as he put two fingers inside her and fucked her fast and hard with his fingers. Mike kept fucking her mouth for a few more thrusts and then yelled out in pleasure as he came inside her mouth.

"Damn Bella that was fucking great. I'm still horny though." Mike told her as he got off her and got between her legs. Bella coughed up some of the cum and tried to sit up. Mike pushed her back down on the bed wrapped his hand around her neck and forcefully thrusted inside her.

"Damn I think your pussy got tighter Bella." Mike told her as he fucked her harder and squeezed her neck a little tighter. Bella moved a bit trying to get him to let her go but that made Mike fuck her harder.

"I can't….br..eath…Mi…ke….please." Bella tried to get out as his hand stayed around her neck.

"I'm almost there quit moving bitch." Mike told her as he let her go and slapped her in the face. Bella didn't move and stayed still till Mike finished.

"A few more." Mike told her. Mike reached around and put a finger into her ass as he fucked her harder. Bella yelled out in pleasure and then Mike gave one finale thrust and he came all inside her.

"Damn that was good Bella, now get cleaned up and meet us down stairs mom should be back soon. Mike told her as he got up, wiped his dick off on his shirt and put on a new outfit before walking down stairs. Bella went to the bathroom and cried as she cleaned herself off with a wet rag and cleaned out as much cum from her pussy as she could. Once she was done and looked presentable she went back to Mike's room put on her clothes. After they all ate dinner Bella left and went home dreading the next day of school, knowing that Mike and Eric would sexually abuse her tomorrow. She didn't care anymore because who would save her any ways, no one cares for her.

 **AN: So there we go a two part oneshot hope you all like it. If not that's fine everyone has their own opinions and own likes and dislikes.**

 **P.S. I am in the works on making a chapter 3**


End file.
